


Eren's Greatest Comfort

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Slight Reincarnation Theme, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren has a nightmare. Who better to comfort him than his husband?





	Eren's Greatest Comfort

Levi woke to Eren’s foot slamming against his shin, to Eren’s voice screaming at unseen phantoms, to Eren having yet another nightmare. It was a nightly routine they both didn’t want to be a part of, but couldn’t help. Eren didn’t want these nightmares and Levi would never leave his husband to deal with them alone. It was getting out of hand, but there was simply nothing to be done.

Thank goodness it was Sunday, a day that they both had off.

“Levi! Levi, run! RUN!” Eren cried, flinching away from the very man he was dreaming about when cold hands wrapped around his forearms. Teary teal eyes snapped open, a sob that shattered Levi’s heart, grated against his soul, breaking past his lips as the reminder of reality hit him. “Levi… Sweetheart, I’m so sorry...”

But Levi shushed him, pressing soft kisses into his hair and rubbing at his slightly sweaty chest. “Don’t apologize for having a bad dream, darling. It’s okay. I’m here and nothing can hurt us.”

“You wouldn’t run… You… You couldn’t…” Eren wept, chest heaving with broken sobs as he tried to remind himself that the hell inside his head wasn’t their life. Not anymore. “I-I couldn’t get to you… I couldn’t save you! I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“ _ Hey, hey. Calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. _ Or me.” Levi soothed, his voice as gentle as each ginger touch. “You’re getting yourself worked up over a nightmare. That’s all it was. I’m okay. Look at me, my darling.”

Levi’s hand went to cup Eren’s chin, coaxing him to lift his face so their eyes could meet. He smiled softly, kissing away the tears that still fell, piecing the fragments of Eren’s twisted and broken mind back together. “See? I’m right here. There’s nothing you need to be afraid of anymore.”

Eren sobbed at the reassurances, curling into Levi’s warm embrace as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. “Levi, I don’t want to go back to sleep.”

Levi tightened his arms around Eren, kissing him anywhere within his reach. “Then we won’t. Why don’t we go make some tea and watch a movie on the couch? Or I’ll mix your favorite drink and make you a bubble bath? We can do whatever you want, Eren. Whatever you want to make you feel better.”

But Eren only pulled away enough to gaze longingly into Levi’s eyes, running a hand through soft raven hair and reveling in the feeling of Levi leaning into his touch. “Will you just kiss me, sweetheart?”

“You know I will.” Levi smiled just before pressing a chaste kiss to Eren’s pretty lips. He marveled at the feeling of Eren’s body melting lax against his, feeling the tension on the air evaporate after only a few minutes of the innocent kissing. Time seemed to stop, the only thing that mattered being the feeling of their lips pressed together lovingly.

Eren was the one to pull away first, his eyes back to their usual bright hue, smilingly dazedly at the man he was lucky enough to call his husband. “I love you, Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi couldn’t contain his own grin, pleased that he had been able to comfort his lovely husband back to normal. “As I love you, Mr. Ackerman.”


End file.
